Height problem (Zelda)
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Normally being surrounded by two beautiful girls would make any man happy. But when those girls are nearly twice your height and are your little sister and childhood friend, you have a height problem. Now Link has to find out why his little sister Samus isn't so cute and why Midna keeps putting her hands where they don't belong! Stop that! With special quest Smaus Aran!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Nintendo Zelda, Metroid, and everything else belongs to them not me.**

**Yo how's it hanging it's been a long time hasn't? Sadly I haven't been able to update Lone wolf or maelstrom romances although I am working on them, but because of my two jobs and school I don't think I'll be updating as fast as I used to; if you want to call that fast. But I AM working on them; it'll just be a long time before you see any new chapters. So these two stories are just too wet your little whistles for a while. **

**Now about this story, it's a strange one so I get those of you would find it weird. But hey just read and tell me what you think. Oh and this will be posted twice, in the Zelda area and smash bothers.**

**UPDATED:11/18/13**

**Yo! Epic news! I got my eiditor back! Meaning less errors! Whooo!**

**Although I got to say, I am kinda shocked by how well this story has been recieved. Hell even I'll admit this is a weird concept, but eh why should I complian as long as you guys like it I don't care. Oh and everlostneverfound english is my first language. Ha ha, funny huh? I even aced all my college level english classes with a A! Anyway enjoy a better version of this story. **

* * *

The Height Problem

They say that youth is wasted on the young. That the young aren't as vibrate and energetic as they used to. They are too distracted by today's technology, the internet and all its deadly sins. Or in the case of the young blonde currently studying the back of his eye lids during lunch, they could just be too tired. His head dangled on the back of his seat as he snored loudly, his right arm over his stomach and his left arm hanging to his side with a pen barely hanging on to his fingers, his short pony tail on the back on his head, a notebook covered his snoozing visage. His black kakis is worn like white button shirt is wrinkled and worn, nearly as bad as his black kakis, with the sleeves rolled up from his hours of work and studying. The students around him didn't seem to mind his loud snoring, being used to it since it's their third year with him. They were also used to the tall slim figure that walked into the classroom with a devious smile. It slithered into the room as the black cloak flowed along ground with grace as the seemed to have float to the sleeping boy. The young teenager is so engrossed in his snoozing he didn't notice the figure stride up to him.

"Eh heh heh heh…" the figured giggled. A pale delicate blue hand snuck form underneath the long sleeve coat arm to pick the notebook off his face. It unveiled the face of young man with an agape mouth and rough yet strangely gentle features, besides the scar on the side of his cheek.

As he sleep blissfully the tall figure shook its head, allowing the orange bangs on her head to shake. Her dusty orange eyes held mischievous in them as her fanged smile bang sinister.

"Yare yare, why are you always so lazy…" with a sigh the newcomer sucked in her breath.

"OI! WAKE UP WOLFY!" At the sudden yell the young boy jumped out his seat with a yelp and fell to the ground with a thud. Their colleagues looked at them with a mix of weariness and deadpanned expressions.

Link Miyamoto looked up from the ground with a less than amused look, although he should be used to this kind of treatment form his childhood friend.

Rubbing his head Link groaned, "Damnit Midna what do you want…."

Said girl giggled form behind her hand, "Come on wolfy you know it's my job as class rep. I have to discipline all the delinquents in the class."

Link rubbed his head grumbling, "How am I the delinquent when you skip school practically every- Gak!?"

Link choked as he was dragged by his collar by his tall old friend, "Enough small talk, I need your help with something!" Midna said as she dragged Link out of the classroom.

"What!? Again!? But I just helped you two hours ago!"

"No complaining!" Was her reply as they exited the classroom with Link kicking and screaming.

His classmates however merely shrugged and continued on with their own business used to the best friend's behavior.

* * *

Link sighed, questioning himself as to how he gets in self in these situations.

"Okay now hold that pose."

Yet as he looked through the eye holes of his costume, he found the reason why.

As Midna snapped the picture of him wearing cute fluffy dog suit, Link couldn't help but blame his best friend for many of his headaches and trips to the therapist. Ever since he had met her in that abandoned house they've been inseparable. Although when he met her nearly twelve years ago he never thought he would be dressing up like a dog with glasses for…for …why the hell was he doing this again?

"Oi why am I dressed like this again?" His eye twitch with every click of her camera.

Her beautiful pale blue face peeked form behind her camera with a frown.

"We need a new mascot this year so I am turning these pictures in to the principle to decide which one we'll use. Now hold still, we have five more costumes to go."

Link sighed again as he keep his arms up doing his best 'nyah' pose, which is contradictive since his in a dog costume. It's obvious that his friend Midna is strange in more than just her pushy nature. Her skin is a plea blue and dark black on her arms and left leg, it's the reason why she wears a cloak over her school uniform and how they met. It's a skin defect she gain form birth because of her mother's strange illness she had when she was born.

"Ok one more." She pressed the button on her phone which snapped singling the photo had been taken and saved in its memory banks.

"Hey!" Link tore off the head of his costume as he realized she had switched from her nokia camera to her phone, storming at her he reached for her phone. Only for her to left it above her head, out of his reach. Another oddity of Midna's is her height, she's about six five, towering over Link's five seven.

"Come on boy! Jump, jump for your treat!" she teased as he tried in vain to take it away from her.

Link growled at her, "Why you!" he tackled her to the ground landing on top of her as he grabbed the phone from her.

"Ah ha!" He smirked in triumph, but it waved when he felt a gentle hand on his cheek.

"My my Wolfy I didn't know you were such a beast." She whispered the last in to his ear let her warm breath tickle his senses, sending a shock down his spine.

"Maybe your master should give you a reward hm?" Her sweet dark voice of temptation made burn brightly.

"O-Oi s-stop that ya c-c-crazy imp." Link tried to keep his composure straight, having been teased by for as long as he known her but for some reason she's been teasing him a lot more than normal for the past few weeks; he hasn't gone home once without his face being red.

She giggled sweetly, "Don't worry," she brought her face closer, her other hand to his other cheek. "Your mistress will take good care of you."

Those sundering orange burnt through his cool blue, her touch scorched his cells. With her body pressed up against his underneath the dog costume he could feel the movement of chest as she breathed.

Link is grateful for many things in life, and one of them is the school bell.

"A-Ah W-Well look at that time to go!" With the swiftness of leopard, Link hoped off Midna. He took off his dog suit, and picked up his bag. He turned to the door while his 'mistress' grumbled on the floor.

"What's the point of you even going, all you're going to do is sleep."

Link turned back and gave Midna a cocky grin, "Yeah but she'll pissed if I don't show. See ya later imp."

With that Link left out the door leaving Midna to sigh on the floor, "…Idiot."

* * *

He leaned against the wall to catch his breath, his face beat red. His body still tingled form her touch. He didn't understand what was up with her for the past few weeks. Every chance she got she been teasing him more than normal. Although back then she teased she did the same thing but these were more 'hands on'. Groping his arm between her chest, jumping on his back randomly, putting her face way too close in his personal space, there was even on time when she pinched his butt in public; it's driving him up the wall. Although most men would love a sexy girl like Midna fawning over them, especially the boys in his school.

It's no secret that Midna is popular among the students in Nizugami high, her tall stature, commanding voice, and beautiful figure grabbed the attention of student and teacher alike; and the fact she has a skin deformity only added to her lovely allure, and those characteristics helped her achieve being class rep and president. While her best friend only became her random assistant who helped out with her various jobs; or doing most of them. Which begs the question; why the hell would Midna be interested in him? The thought was just plain unnatural, Link is not special that's for sure. The only title he has going for him is the former captain of the kendo team.

"Speaking of which I better get going," he muttered to himself. "I don't need _her_ to be mad at me."

Link got up and jogged to the gym, mentally joking at the thought of his best friend being in love with him.

* * *

The minds of most teenage boys are not that complex. The order of important are, as follows, girls, games, and food. So if you are one of those three then you have their undivided attention, regards if you want it or not.

The gorgeous blond pounding away at the punching bag is currently finding that out the hard way. With her blonde hair in a long pony tail that was held up by a red tie, she jab multiple times at the bags midsection with her blue fingerless gloves, then side step for a haymaker. Her dark blue chopped tank tops that went down to her midsection and low cut shorts were drenched in a light sweat for her workout. Her dark blues eye glared at the bag as she continued to unleash a flurry of swift kicks and punches, not close to being winded. Her lightly tan body flowed and swayed with her movements, pivoting her firm hips to let loose a devastating round house with her long legs that nearly knocked the bag loose for the ceiling. She became Ares womanized in human form, pummeling the poor sand bag.

"Ahhhh…" sighed one of the boys in the kendo club as he leaned on his practice sword.

Many of the other boys were joining him in his longing stare at the amazonian goddess as she relentlessly attacked the punching bag with a flurry of punches.

"She so amazing….."

"Yeah and strong."

"And smart…"

"And beautiful…"

"And graceful …"

"And beautiful…"

"It's hard to believe she's related to _that guy_."

As the boys continued the longing stares; which in most cases would cause them to be thrown in jail, they didn't notice the hunting aura behind them.

"What the hell are you slackers think you're doing!?"

They all jumped in shock, one them even squealing like a girl.

The young boy with long lavender hair seethed at his teammates with steaming red eyes, his own practice sword slung over his shoulder which is cover with his white hamaka and black belt.

"Shouldn't you morons be training right now!?" He roared.

They didn't waste a second to scramble and scatter away unless they suffer their captain's wrath.

"Tch, idiots…" He grumbled as he saw the rest of the class practice. He was starting to grow tired of this. Every day he had shove his foot up their butts so he could get them to actually train or do something other than staring at a girl. Although he had to admit she was a beauty, but if he wanted to keep this schools national record of being number one in the nation he was going to have ignore his own raging hormones and focus on getting these wimps into shape.

"Come on Vaati give those guys a break." Spoke a guff voice behind him.

Said person turned to see a taller young man with spiky blue hair and calm blue eyes smiling down at him. His was older than by a year and rather large in built; looking like he belonged more in karate class than kendo. His hamaka was a darker blue while his pants were a darker brown.

"You've been working those guys ragged, the tournaments not even until next year."

The younger boy growled, "Have you seen these guys Ike-senpai!? They couldn't even cut themselves out of paper bag!"

"Yeah but they are getting better." This time a young spiky red head spoke with his practice sword to his side. His was shorter than his blue haired friend but his was a higher rank than the both of them, and still taller that their current captain.

He looked towards the boys that were practicing, only to see one of them trip on their own hamaka falling flat on his face, turning his mask on backwards in the processes.

"Eh heh heh," he chuckled nervously, "Ok maybe they're not tournament material but at least their holding the shinai the right way."

"Ugh." The shortest of the three groaned. "We need more than three people that actually know how to use a sword to enter a tournament. And I don't want to rely on you senpais all the time."

"Well you do have-"Ike tried to come up with a counter argument, but it was quickly shot down.

"And have that banshee kill someone? Phfft, fat chance of that happening."

"Grahhhhh!" he yelled his frustration, causing his two senpais to sigh.

"We wouldn't be having this problem if _someone_ would stop coming only to sleep and HELP OUT EVERY NOW AND THEN!"

"Well you can't really blame him." Ike said as he took a drink form his water bottle. "His is retired."

Vaati's vein throbbed, knowing full well the difference between retired and just being lazy. "Oh then why in all hells does he still come here!?" he screamed. Then he turned his direction back to the rest of the team. "And will you quite gawking at her! The next time I catch anyone of one paying attention to anything else besides your training, you'll be using your tongues to walk!"

That got the rest of them motived as they resumed their workout. Ike and Roy didn't know whether to smile at the humor or sigh at weariness they felt. This was nothing new; when Link announced his retirement from the team he gave Vaati the title of captain, which was understandable. Both of them are way too laid back to whip any of these guys into shape, and Vaati had the type of drive just to do that.

"Ha ha come on Vaati, chill out." Roy chuckled at their first year's outburst. "Those guys wouldn't do a thing with the sleeping beast over there."

Said sleeping beast was, well sleeping a few feet away from the fighting beauty. Link laid on the floor using his bag as a pillow, the boxing female seeming blissfully unaware of his presence.

Vaati growled, "I still can't believe that loser is-"

PHOW!

The sound of a fist going right through the punching bag stopped Vaati in his tracks in conversation. Sand flowed out of the bag as the room grew quieter, Link's snoring and the sound of one hundred and fifty pounds of sand hitting the floor echoed off the room. Retracing her arm the tall girl quietly walked into the showers. And then Vaati blow his top.

"AAAAGGGRRRHHHHH! That's the second bag this week!" Vaati threw his shinai on the ground in spite.

Roy and Ike just sighed, although they couldn't help but wonder what the hell Link is feeding her.

As Vaati ratted on about ogre women and lazy blondes, the girl came out of the showers in a blue skirt, and a white collared shirt tooting a sports bag.

Vaati rounded on her, his red eyes blazing. "Damnit Samus! How many bags are you going to bust open!? The budget can't handle it!"

She didn't even look at him and just continued walking, "Then maybe you should invest into stronger bags." Her voice may have been quiet but the icy tone was differently present.

Vaati could only gawk as she walked to Link who didn't even twitch when her tall form over shadowed him.

Looking down at him she spoke softly, "Nii-sama…"

Link didn't move.

She sighed, but tired again. "Nii-sama, it's time to go."

This time Link slowly opened his eyes and saw his younger sister looking down at him. "Ah really?" he checked his watch.

"Huh time does fly…" he stretched and yawned as he stood.

"So," he looked up at her with smile and asked. "How was it? Learned anything new?"

"I just need to increase my training." Her eyes held no humor or feeling for that matter.

"Umm didn't you say that last time?" Link picked up his bag started to the door, his sister not far behind.

"Hey!" Vaati screeched to catch their attention, even though they kept walking.

"Oh!" Link paused and turned to his friends with a large smile, giving Vaati some hope that someone has some common sense in this crazy place.

"Good job today guys keep it up!" Then he keeps on walking.

And Vaati's hope shriveled up like grape in the sun.

"God Damnit Link what are we going to do about the punching bag!?"

"Hmmm, maybe you get a stronger one next time." Link spoke over his shoulder as he walked home with his sister.

Vaati's eye ticked more and more rapidly with every passing second, his ire growing like a brush fire.

"Um Vaati…" one of the students dared to speak up. "Um since he left does that mean we go too?"

"RAAAAA!" the poor soul didn't have a second to run as Vaati rounded on him and unleashed all his rage.

Ike groaned, holding his head in his hand in shame. Roy just sighed and addressed everyone form the bloodshed.

"Alright guys, good job today you can go home."

Ike shook his head and started packing while some of the others sighed and started to leave.

"AHHH! MY SPLEEN DOSEN'T TWIST THAT WAY!"

"SHUT UP CASUE IT DOES NOW!"

Yup just another day on the Nizugami high kendo team

* * *

"Looks like I owe Vaati a new punching bag." Link said as him and his sister walked down the street to their home. Samus said nothing just enjoying the silence and peace of their walk.

Link felt mentally drained as he walked with his cold stone of a younger sister, although call someone who is six three compared to your five seven younger than you by two years is very misleading at first glance. 'Ice princess' is what they call her in the school, the cold, hard and ruthless younger sister of the lazy and kind older brother. They are the odd family of the school, yet they weren't always like that.

Link smiled in his head as he remembered his how cute his little bumble bee used to be, following him around everywhere he goes, calling him 'Onii-chan!' with her big blue eyes. He wanted to laugh at such a good memory, but he feared his very serious sister would think of him being weirder then he already is. Yet as he looked at his sibling beside him, her stoic visage and calm cool blue eyes, he couldn't help but think that no matter how mature she gets she'll still be his little sister.

"Hey Sam," He caught her attention with her nickname. "You've been training a lot, how about I fix your favorite tonight huh?" He asked with his kind goofy grin.

He found it odd that she turned her face from him as it turned red for some reason to answer, "T-That's fine Nii-sama."

Link tilted his head, "You ok Sam, your face is kind of red."

"I-I am fine." She said, quickening her pace home.

Link just blinked in confusion, then smiled warmly, "Heh she must really like teriyaki to be in such a rush."

* * *

Link buttoned up his dressy white shirt as he walked into the kitchen taking his bento for dinner for the night, fastening the last button he walked to the door where his black blazer hung on the coat stand.

"Your teriyaki is in the fridge, there's yakisoba in there too for dinner, you just have to warm it up. Sixty seconds should do it…"

Link rushed back and forth, gathering his things for his job at the night club as a host while his sister, Samus, sat on the couch reading her novel, used to her brother's frantic pacing whenever he leaves for one of his jobs. Ever since their parents died her brother has went all out on taking care of them, going as far as getting three jobs. He works for a night club as a host for six hours then busboy at the local twenty-four hour restaurant. Tomorrow after school he goes to his job at the construction site then back to his host job.

"I'll be back at three tonight if anything happens call me." She didn't respond to him knowing the whole routine like the back of her hand. Speaking of which, Samus bookmarked her page then stood to go walk to her brother who was checking his pockets for anything he might be missing.

"Let's see keys, phone, wallet….um wait where is…." He noticed his white handkerchief was missing form his breast pocket. A hand popped out in his peripheral vision with his handkerchief in a small female hand.

He smiled knowing whose hand it belonged to. Taking the cloth he turned and looked up into the calm blue eyes of his younger sister who started to fix his lightly disheveled blazer.

"You know sometimes I wonder who's taking care of whom."

Fixing his jacket she sighed muttering, "I wonder that myself Nii-sama."

He chuckled, tip toing to ruffle her perfect bangs, "You know I sometimes wish you weren't so tall." He smiled more, "I missed not breaking my back trying to do this."

She gave a fierce look and smacked his hand, "You're going to be late."

"I know I know." He turned to the door sighing, _'What ever happened to that cute little tee hee she does when I do that?'_

Mentally shrugging he turned to the door, "I'll see ya later ok Sammy?"

Link wasn't surprised not to hear her good byes, so he just closed the door leaving his cold younger sister to her thoughts.

* * *

If there is one thing Link loves about being good friends with the class president is the fact he can skip out on homework. Three am is not a good time to try ones hand at algebra. Closing his house door with a yawn Link noticed that the blaring light of the television was on which meant two things, both highly unlikely. A: there was a robber in the house stupid enough to watch TV. Or B: his sister waited for him all night.

To his surprise, as investigated the couch it was the second choice. There under a blue sheet is a visage of peace. The pale light of the TV screen reflected form his lightly tanned face. Her mouth, slightly agape moved slowly with her breathing. It wasn't like her calm cold demeanor she normally has on while she's awake; Samus's sleeping face showed a more gentle part of her. A part of her that made Link smile lightly, missing that gentle side of her when they were kids.

'_Although we're not really kids now are we?' _he thought with a halfhearted smile.

Dropping his bag by the couch, he turned off the TV and picked up his sister to carry her to bed, taking her arms blanket and all. It wasn't that hard even with the superior height difference, although he wouldn't say that it didn't look awkward. He sighed, but started walking to her room none the less, until he felt her squirm a little in his arms. He started to sweat slightly when he felt her move, hoping she wouldn't kill him, but the opposite happened when she, for lack of better term, snuggled into her older brother with a cute mewl sound.

Link blushed deeply at the sight, but quickly shook off how cute his sister looked for a moment.

'_Damn I must be really tired….' _ He reasoned since it is three in the morning.

He carried his sister to her room, careful not to wake her as he opened the door with his feet. A task not as easy as it sounds with a sister as tall as you. With skillful foot work Link didn't know he possessed, he opened the door to her room and closed it behind him. Even in the pitch blackness he could still recognize the dark blue color of his sister's room, the only room in their small one room apartment. He recognized the bookshelf next to her desk where her laptop was closed for the night; next to her laptop was her bed, Link's prize crisp and neatly done. Carefully he placed her on her bed, so not wake her and untangling her arms from around his neck, which for some reason was very difficult as she didn't seem to want to let go.

After prying out of his sister's iron Kung Fu grip, Link turned to leave to his spot on the couch having to get up for school in the morning.

Well, that's what he wanted to do until he felt a hand grab his wrist tightly.

"Onii-chan…."

He didn't know whether to be surprised or neutral about the situation.

Here his stoic, calm and cold little sister, laid in her bed clasping his wrist in desperation, as if he would disappear from her life if she ever let go of him. Her eyes, were still closed so he assumed she's still asleep, but they were squinted in discomfort, maybe even fear; A nightmare perhaps?

But this isn't right, Samus, even though he still sees her as his cute little sister who never acted needy from him in any way for long time.

"Onii-chan…please…."

Yet here she is, begging like those times during thunder storms and she wouldn't let him leave until they were over. He wanted to mull over what he should do, but his thoughts were not only muddled by sleep but also his sister's strange behavior. He thought back to what he used to do on those stormy old nights, being too tired to thinking of anything else he decided to wing it.

He sighed knowing he may be black and blue the next morning, "Just don't try to lob my head off ok Sam?"

With a terrified heart, and sleepy eyes Link climbed into the bed with his tall little sister, who still gripped his wrist. He decided it would be best to sleep above the sheets so to not anger her more in the morning. He laid next to her, her face turned back to its peaceful glow, yet in his sleepiness he swore he saw it. He couldn't believe it that after all these years it still existed.

It was small, tiny and peaceful, Samus's smile. He hadn't seen his sister smile in a very long time, ever since that night, for some reason his cute little sister stop being cute. She became more serious in her school work, more distant and became colder to him, addressing him as Onii-sama or Onii-san. In his weariness he could help but wonder if it was his fault that his little sister lost her cuteness.

"Mhm…"

He turned his head down when he heard a small moan and felt more weight on his chest. There his little sister had snuggled on his chest, her arms clutching his sides tightly, never planning to let go, that tiny adorable smile still on her sweet lips.

Link smiled tiredly. He yawned and brought Samus closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist in a brotherly warm embrace

'_Yup differently my cute little Imōto…'_

* * *

**So what did you think bad good give me a review to tell me? Oh and because of my work, if enough people ask I will give a summary for those who want to know about the story without waiting about a year for the next chapter. I'll post as a separate story so those who don't want a spoiler don't have to read it. Thanks and see ya around. **


End file.
